


Chasing Shadows

by were_lemur



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M notices something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 183

M and the analysts studied the murder tape.

"I still don't know why the Muslims would want the courier dead," one said as a figure in black, face hidden by a niqab, stepped behind the courier. What happened next was impossible to see, but the pathologist described the murder weapon as a stiletto.

M frowned. "Show me that again."

Another viewing of the approach confirmed her suspicions. "That's a man in womens' clothes," she said. "Whether the disguise as a Muslim was to defeat the cameras or deliberate misdirection, it had us chasing shadows. You have reliable intel. Use it."


End file.
